chronet_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
General Chronet Roleplay is a server filled with many unique, player-led factions. Some of these factions are of course are more powerful than others. Factions that have attained or previously have attained higher influence than others on the server are listed first. Active Factions: ''' These are the factions that still exist today on Chronet. '''Organizations/street gangs/corporations: The Red Lotus: ''' The Lotus organization is a very quiet and discreet bunch of people, a pure farming organization that will only focus on making money rather then raiding, oddly enough their Leader Marty Lotus, an active member of Chronet is not known to be rich. Not much information can be said about this org but it's well connected with the McBrides, the Strykers, the Bates and Watts organizations. Most of the Lotus members are not too involved in Chronet, The Lotus members do not have a specific color or weapon set and are not to be taken as threats. However the Lotus family are no pushovers, if annoyed they will not hesitate to fight back and win. '''Watts Electrical Company: The Watts are hardly an organization with only as we know two members consisting of a Wade Watts and a Burban Watts. The Watts are commonly known as a raiding org and are very well synced with their very close ally of the Red Lotus org. The Watts do not have a specific color for their vehicle but are known to raid with whatever they have on them. The Strykers: The Strykers are a left over organization of what use to be the McBrides, not much is to be said about them but they are known to base in Suburbs and are quite screechy. Families: Families are factions that generally take the same surname and act accordingly as a publicly declared group The Richards: The Richards are a very formidable faction. They usually base at the red warehouse in the outskirts that contained fences blocking off the back yard, they are one of the biggest gangs at the moment. They would all have the same colored cars and would raid in packs. They are the strongest and richest faction on Chronet and not to be messed with. Many of their enemies have cried for peace or have left the server when fought by the Richards. The Bates: The Bates are a strong and feared faction. They are allied and base with the Richards usually at the red warehouse in the outskirts. The Bates have the most pull when it comes to politics due to one of their members "Nikki Bates" usually being elected as the mayor of Rockford. Nikki Bates basically owns chronet, as she has a great pull with the admins from showing them her nudes. If you insult her at all, you will get permabanned. Ironically, this morbidly obese cow can shit-talk whomever she wants, whenever she wants, and not get in trouble for it. They are one of the strongest factions on chronet and being a defensive ally with the Richards makes them a faction not to be messed with. The Phegs: The Phegs are a powerful faction despite being a four-man team. They are allied with the Richards and occasionally base at the Mesa apartments with their impenetrable setup. Having a famous reputation for being hated due to their frequent successful raids, many civilians fear the Phegs. Their leader, Jason Pheg, used to be a lonely miner and fisher who would do anything to make money. But as Kenny Pheg (Co-leader), David Pheg (Executive Officer), and Saeed Pheg (Allahu Akbar Officer), joined the family, they quickly rose as one of the dominant and richest families in Chronet. The Golds: The Golds organization does not have much of a reputation other than consisting of younger players and are known to base a lot in the Industrial district. The Scolettis: The Scolettis are a farming organization with a well balance of money and weapons, they are a quiet organization that respects others and tends to keep to themselves. The Scolettis are known to use their words rather than guns and are known to be a weak organization. Scolettis do not have a set color and have no allies. Dead Factions: "Dead" Factions refers to factions that are no longer exist due to various reasons for their disbandment. Organizations/street gangs/corporations: The Caldari Corporation: "The Caldari Corporation was founded on the 13th of February, 2013. It was formed on the Chronet Server as a way to organize into a conglomerate on the server as to aid in mutual defense and profiteering. The Group grew in size from the original 20 or so founding members, to a high point in mid June of 2013, reaching a total of 131 members. However there were organizational issues within the group, and following a reformation in August of 2013 the CC was reformed in the Corpus Imperium, known as the CI. After several months of operation from September of 2013 to April 2014 the CI proved to be less effective as the original group, and upon the request of the leading adminaralty of the former CC, the group was reformed on the 24th of April 2014. The CC now stands poised, its purpose to regroup the lost members of the former CC and to re-establish the past goals and achievements of the Caldari Corporation." - quoted from Steam Group page. The Caldari Corporation was the first real presence that had gained immense notoriety and respect among the Chronet community. Additionally, the group can easily be said to have been the most influential, feared, powerful, coordinated, and populated organization that Chronet had ever seen. Many prominent members of Chronet are or have been affiliated with the Caldari Corporation in the past. The group was founded and led by a man named Delta973, who was joined by several other founding members that can be found on the Steam Group page. Much like all things, the Corporation eventually deteriorated down to nothing by the means of disbandment, corruption, lack of interest, and Delta973's absence. Due to a crippled hierarchy, members with no morale, and a leaderless group, the Caldari Corporation was officially declared disbanded in July of 2016. Killa ST. "Blood" Gang: Killa ST. "Blood" Gang was a faction that used to be owned by Cameron Giles. Its speculated that it consists of around 5-7 members who wore red and would base on first floor of ghetto 2. They were usually armed with light equipment such as MAC-10, Shotguns and usually pistols. They were very "Textbook" african american gang. They would usually smoke dope, trash talk, and "bust slugs" into others. They used to be one of the most influential gang next to the Ronsons who despised and were despised by the police. They would often be causing mischief in the ghettos by causing mass shootouts with the police. There are remnants of this group still present, yet not nearly as powerful as before. This is a recorded video of a shootout with the police. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJndtxttI5s The Goodfellas: The Goodfellas was once a compact, powerful organization that was lead by a man named Fun on a Bun, and was established somewhere in the early of 2014. Its members consisted of individuals such as Rambo, Tin0, Logano, and several other associates. The organization formed from remnant members of the Caldari Corporation. Their activities included heavy bribery and illegal drug manufacturing. The organization often took to paying individuals whom were interested and professional enough to undertake crimes ranging from petty to felonies, rather than doing it themselves, to avoid imprisonment. They waged a long, resource-exhausting war with the Sikes Gang, a prolific raider group. Due to the gang's small numbers, the waging of several more wars with other groups, and the leaving of Fun on a Bun, they eventually disbanded. East Side Krooks: The East Side Krooks used to be a pretty large gang superior to the other factions, except the most of them used Glocks and other small handguns but, they were still a forced to be reckoned with! The leader of the E.S.K was Eric Wright. It was the biggest gang at the time and trust me, being chased down and raided by a gang of many people with pistols while you are hiding in your base co-warding for your life is pretty scary. Unfortunately, the leader went on to disband this faction while the members stopped playing, he does now lead a different faction called the Killa ST. BLOOD GANG. They would wear black clothing and usually owned the Taco Bell selling Tacos and Weed. The Crips: A small gang made of four to five members, The Crips were usually equipped with whatever weapons they had their hands on. The gang is now inactive after Crip Mini was banned for a month. Families: Families are factions that generally take the same surname and act accordingly as a publicly declared group. The Ronsons: The Ronsons were once the overlords of Rockford, however, their reign of terror ended when their leader "Swan Ronson" disbanded the organization to pursue being an administrator. Many members were also banned permanently or for a long uncertain period of time, damaging the organization. This was the second most powerful, influential, wealthy and feared organization since the notorious Caldari Corporation. They were armed to the teeth with top of the line automatics along with driving the fanciest cars money could buy. Most of their members would wear Premium clothes such as the white shirt or with tie and they never had a specific place of basing. The Ronsons still exist but in small numbers, they no longer have the level of respect that they previously had. The Kings: The Kings used to be a gang that would contain about 5 members. It was owned by Alex King. They all owned green vehicles such as the Tahoe, smart car, ETC. They would also go on raiding parties like all the other factions. They were heavily armed with mostly shotguns and full automatic firearms. They were allied with other factions such as the Trevilles (Another dead faction). One of their members (Christopher King) got permanently banned from Chronet which lead to the fall of the Kings. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSEv5YYDCqE This is a video showcasing the rivalry of the Kings and the E.S.K. The main 5 members were Alex, Mike, Anthony, Derran and Christopher. The Trevilles: The Trevilles were a lesser known gang since their time of fame was only a couple days. They were a gang who was hated by basically every other gang besides the Kings. They were armed with M3 Super 90 and pistols. They all wore the same orange shirt and were a raiding faction like every single other dead faction listed here so far. They would base in the lakeside warehouse which, some people would complain to be a "fail base". The Kingstons: The once top faction of Chronet, lead by a mad man named Donovan Kingston along with the three and only officers, Dominic Kingston, Nikolai Kingston and Tanner Kingston, most members in the Kingstons were originally from the Richards, almost a Richards version 2.0. The Kingstons were purely a raiding faction and despite of being successful Raiders that were never known to lose a battle but also were pleasant and nice people. The Kingston color was commonly yellow and all members would use only the best weapons money can buy. Kingstons were a very well synced battle organization and were never defeated in battle, due to the many connections and allies the Kingstons had, such as the Phegs, Lotus's, Bates, Bobbies. Sadly they led to their downfall due to their Leader Donovan Kingston careless actions. Active/dead organizations with little/no information: '- Corleone Crime Family' '- Gambino Crime Family' '- The Knoxs' '- The Wrights' '- The Diamonds' '- The Mohammeds ' * This gang is active on the new Matrive.Net Chronet '- The Trischittis' '- The Gremorys' '- Hives ' - The McBrides '- The Legion (rivals of the Caldari Corporation)' '- Frasca Federation' Category:Browse